Svētki
by Aiva
Summary: Ikgadējā Lielās Rīšanas balle (Nevaroņi neatzīst Ziemsvētku svinēšanu). Galvenajās lomās - Pieci Briesmīgie, tāpat piedalās vairāki citi slaveni Disneja Seriālu Nevaroņi. Translated from english to latvian language. Original created bu Sherine Edeher, circa 1995-6


Title: Svētki

Summary:

Ikgadējā Lielās Rīšanas balle (Nevaroņi neatzīst Ziemsvētku svinēšanu.

Galvenajās lomās - Pieci Briesmīgie, tāpat piedalās vairāki citi slaveni Disneja Seriālu Nevaroņi.

Notes:

Sarakstījusi Šerīna Edehera, 1996.  
Pārtulkots 1996.  
Was posted in D.A.A.C mailing list.

Translated at: 1996-05-17  
Published at: 2019-02-15  
Revised at: 2019-04-30

Darbības vieta: Disneja Seriālu Nevaroņu Līgas galvenā sanāksmju zāle, ikgadējā Lielās Rīšanas balle (_Nevaroņi neatzīst Ziemsvētku svinēšanu_.)  
(_Negadaks stāv netālu no zāles galvenajām durvīm, izskatoties vēl negantāks nekā parasti_.)  
Negadaks: Labs ir! Kurš bija tas gudrinieks? (_Ienāk pārējie Pieci Briesmīgie_.)  
Megavolts: Kas tad nu atkal lēcies? (_Negadaks norāda uz griestiem_.)  
Negadaks: Lūk tas! (_Četrinieks paskatās uz augšu. Tiešām, zāles centrā pie griestiem karājas āmuļa zariņš_.)  
Negadaks: Kuram radās šī ideja par stulbu joku? (_Visi reizē paskatās uz JokuMeistaru_.)  
JokuMeistars: Ei! **Tik** traks es vēl neesmu! Un starp citu, ne jau **es** te esmu apzaļumošanas speciālists. (_Ar savu rokas lelli Misteru CāļaPrātu, viņš norāda uz Bushroot. Visi pagriežas pret viņu_.)  
Bushroot: Neblenziet uz **mani**! Es ienīstu Ziemassvētkus! Atcerieties manu Ziemassvētku speciālsēriju? (_Negadaks ierūcas_.)  
Negadaks: Pie velna, es zinu, ka **viens **no jums stulbeņiem bija atbildīgs par zāles dekorēšanu. Labāk atzīstieties, pirms es sāku dalīt vienu jauku Ziemassvētku salūtu. (_Izvelk no savas žaketes raķešmetēju un pavērš pret pārējiem Pieciem Briesmīgajiem, kas piepeši izjūt grūtības paelpot_.)  
Bushroot: Eee, kas tad noticis ar motorzāģi?  
Negadaks: Šodien man tāds **svētku **noskaņojums. (_Nomērķē_.) Nu - kurš no jums?  
ŪdensStrūkla: **Es **ne! Es atbildu par uzkodām un atspirdzinājumu, atceries? (_Izvelk ārā pudeli ar minerālūdeni_.) Dzirkstošais Kristāltīrais Buda Flūda Kalnu Avotu Ūdens, ar laipnu ŪdensStrūk -  
Negadaks: Aizveries. Tas mūs noved pie- (_Pamana, ka Megavolts lēni virzās uz durvju pusi. Notēmē raķešmetēju pa Megavoltu_.) **TU**! Stāvi uz vietas, Dzirksteļotāj!  
(_Megavolts jau paver muti lai atcirstu par 'Dz' vārda izmantošanu, bet tad viņa skatiens atduras pret Negadaka raķešmetēja stobra galu viņam pie kakla, un viņš pēkšņi pārdomā_.)  
Megavolts: Tas bija iejucis stap citiem Ziem... Err, Lielās Rīšanas Balles rotājumiem. Es par augiem neko nezinu, kā tad **es **varēju zināt, kas tas ir?  
Negadaks: Tiesā saka, nezināšana nevienu neattaisno, Megsij. Un tev, draugs, nezināšana maksās vienu lielu **boom**. (_Uzvelk palaidējmehānismu_.) Priecīgus Ziemassvētkus, Dzirkstelīt. (_Pēkšņi JokuMeistars norāda uz kaut ko Negadakam aiz muguras_.)  
JokuMeistars: (_Kā Cāļaprāts_: ) Paskatieties! Tēraudknābis ir nostājies zem āmuļa!  
Negadaks: Tiešām? Tad varbūt ir vērts mazliet paņirgt. (_Apgriežas, nolaižot raķešmetēju. Megavolts atviegloti uzelpo un atslīgst pret sienu. Negadaks atspiežas pret raķešmetēju un sāk smīnēt_.) Varbūt ka nebūs nemaz tik ļauni.  
(_Tēraudknābis nezinot ir nostājies zem āmuļa_.)  
ŪdensStrūkla: Ak nē, Amonija Pīne ir noskatījusi Tēraudknābi! Pagaidiet! Viņš pūlas izrauties! Viņi stīvējas! Tēraudknābis pretojas, taču Amonija neatlaižas! Viņš atkāpjas... JĀ! Ir!  
Pieci Briesmīgie: **Fui**...  
(_Tēraudknābis pielec kājās un metas uz Piecu Briesmīgo pusi, aizšāvis roku mutei priekšā_.)  
Bushroot: Kas par lietu? Slikta elpa?  
Tēraudknābis: Nē. Vēl ļaunāk. Lizols. (_Viņš iznesas ārā no zāles un stūrē uz vīriešu tualetes pusi_.)  
ŪdensStrūkla: Skatieties, tur nāk Milēdija Šausma. Un rādās, ka arī viņa paies zem āmuļa.  
Megavolts: Ei! Vai tas tips viņai aiz muguras nav hercogs Igtorns? (_Igtorns soļo aiz Milēdijas Šausmas, pūloties tēlot vienaldzīgo_.)  
JokuMeistars: Upsī.  
Bushroot: Jūs domājat, ka viņš ir pietiekami stulbs lai mēģinātu noskūpstīt Milēdiju? (_Pieci Briesmīgie saskatās_.)  
Pieci Briesmīgie: Jā.  
(_Igtorns pieklājīgi pieskaras pie Milēdijas Šausmas pleca. Kad viņa pikti apcērtas apkārt, viņš galanti paklanās viņai, nopelnot negantu skatienu_.)  
Igtorns: Mana dārgā Milēdija Šausma, izskatās, ka jūs stāvat zem āmuļa.  
Milēdija Šausma: Nu un tad?  
Igtorns: Ir tāda sensena tradīcija - noskūpstīt katru, kas nostājies zem āmuļa zara. (_Milēdijas Šausmas acis savelkas naida pilnā izteiksmē_.)  
Milēdija Šausma: Ā, tu gribi skūpstīties? Tad nobučo **šito**! (_Viņa uzbur uz rokas maģiskās uguns lodi un ietriec hercoga sejā. Igtorns uz vietas paliek melns_.)  
Igtorns: Kas par sievieti! (_Igtorns sabrūk. Negadaks riebumā saviebjas_.)  
Negadaks: Kāds aizejiet saslaucīt Igtornu. Nožēlojami. (_Paskatās apkārt un pamana kādu paejam garām. Sāk smīnēt_.)  
Negadaks: Ei, Mozij! Tu esi apstājies zem āmuļa. (Mozenrats _apstājas, tad apsviežas apkārt un ieņem izaicinošu pozu_.)  
Mozenrats: Ak, **lūdzu**. Tu tiešām domā, ka es noticēšu _**tam**_?  
Bushroot: Patiesību sakot, šoreiz tas patiesi tā ir.  
(_Mozenrats joprojām šķiet skeptisks. Negaidot zāles galvenās durvis atsprāgst vaļā, un pa tām ieveļas bariņš sieviešu kārtas fanu. Mozenrats saraujas tās pamanījis, tad lēni paceļ galvu uz augšu. Tieši virs viņa galvas karājas āmulis. Viņš nolaiž acis īstā brīdī, lai pamanītu, ka arī fanes ir ieraudzījušas gan viņu, gan āmuli. Mozenrats paliek bāls un metas uz otrajām durvīm, bet iekarsušais fanu bars seko viņam uz pēdām. Negadaks sāk zviegt_.)  
Negadaks: Labi gan, ka Mozijs vēl ir jauns. Viņam būs vajadzīga visa viņa enerģija, lai aizmuktu no tām fanēm.  
Megavolts: Ei, vai tā nav **Dēmona **zem āmuļa? (_Pieci Briesmīgie apsviežas lai apskatītos_.)  
JokuMeistars: Ir gan. (Ap_ Dēmonu ir izveidojies pietiekoši liels loks, kurā nav redzams neviens vīriešu kārtai piederīgs nevaronis_.)  
ŪdensStrūkla: Un kur palicis Bushroot? (_Viņi sāk skatīties, līdz beidzot pamana viņu zogamies klāt Dēmonai. Viņš apstājas un sāk svārstīties. Kādu brīdi viņš izskatās iegrimis domās, tad apgriežas un atkāpjas_.)  
Bushroot: Nē. Pat **es **vēl neesmu _**tik**_ bezcerīgs. (_Nomākts, viņš pievienojas pārējiem Pieciem Briesmīgajiem_.)  
(_Tikmēr pa zāles galvenajām durvīm iedrāžas Mozenrats un aizkusis sabrūk uz ceļiem. Laba daļa viņa apģērba ir pagaisusi, palikušais izskatās smagi cietis. Speciāli cenzūrai - bikses viņam joprojām ir veselas. Pieci Briesmīgie pienāk klāt_.)  
JokuMeistars: Hmm... Saplēstas drēbes, bikses bez krekla. (_Kā Cāļaprāts_) Vai vēlies tēlot Aladinu, Mozij?  
Mozenrats: Aizveries. Ak dievs, tās fanes mani iedzīs kapā!  
Bushroot: Kā tad lai _**mēs**_ ko tādu zinām?  
Negadaks: Klausies, Mister Burvi, te būs viens bezmaksas padoms. Kāpēc tu neliki lietā savu maģisko cimdu?  
Mozenrats: Tāpēc, ka uz viņām tas neiedarbojas. Skatieties. (_Atloca cimda malu otrādi, atsedzot iešuvi. Pieci Briesmīgie pieliecas tuvāk, lai izlasītu_.)  
Megavolts: "Visspēcīgs maģiskais cimds. Lietot tikai sausu un tīru."  
Mozenrats: Nē! Zemāk, tu idiot! (_Bushroot saviebies burto sīko rakstu_.)  
Bushroot: "Uzmanību: Neiedarbojas uz fanēm."  
Megavolts: Jā, ko tu neteiksi.  
ŪdensStrūkla: Tavā vietā es pieprasītu naudu atpakaļ.  
(_Izskatās, ka Negadakam ir diezgan jautrības. Viņš veltī āmuļa zariņam naida pilnu skatienu_.)  
Negadaks: **Man **pietiek! Tūlīt es tikšu no tā draņķa vaļā! (Notēmē _savu raķešpalaidēju pa griestiem_.)  
Pārējie Pieci Briesmīgie: **NĒ**!  
(_Negadaks izšauj, un protams, ka zāles griesti to neiztur un sāk brukt iekšā. Raibais Disneja Nevaroņu pūlis to pamana un reizē metas uz durvīm. Par nelaimi, Pieci Briesmīgie stāv __**starp**_ pārējiem un glābiņu, tāpēc tie tiek iebradāti zemē. Lielākā ēkas daļa iegāžas iekšā bijušajā zālē.  
Pamazām putekļi nosēžas. Netālu no durvīm sakustas gruveši, un no to apakšas iztraušas Negadaks. Viņš paskatās uz augšu. Pāris sijas vēl turas gaisā, un zem vienas no tām izaicinoši šūpojas āmuļa zariņš. Negadaka seja piepeši pietūkst tumšā purpura krāsā. Viņš jau ir gatavs sākt lādēties, kad zariņš sašūpojas vēl reizi, un tad krīt. Lai vēl vairāk sakaitinātu Negadaku, tas noveļas viņam uz knābja. Negadaka skatiens kļūst pavisam slepkavniecisks.  
Tikmēr turpat blakus no gruvešu apakšas ir izkārpījies Megavolts. Negadaks apcērtas un veltī viņam naidpilnu skatienu. Megavolts paskatās uz viņu un pamana āmuļa dekorāciju uz Negadaka galvas. Viņš sāk smīnēt.)  
Negadaks: Neiedrošinies pat **iedomāties **par to. (_Megavolts sašļūk_.)


End file.
